tfsroxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:X10 kaio ken
Who do you think is funnier? Vegeta Mr. Popo Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Z Abridged Parody Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:X10 kaio ken page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:15, August 18, 2011 hey, i had to delete your edit on rollback info because we aren't acepting any more entries it ended almost a week ago now we're just voting. Sorry about that. 13:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Um ya but i didnt see the nail page yet. could you make a sig? it doesn't have to be fancy, just have your username and/or a link to your user page. 14:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) already did, and if you haven't already visit the Rules page 14:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) thanx 14:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) well i kinda do but only recently 14:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry if im pestering you, but can you please vote on the Rollback contest cause we REALLY neeed to break the tie. 17:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hmmmmmmmmmmm 00:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Btw i ll delete that thing you wanted deleted 00:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) dude you are an editing MONSTER! :D but one thing. I dont like how you keep deleting templates and adding pictures that dont make sense. Like on Bulma you put her in the buu saga, which isint from tfs. Plus I like the templates cause you can add general info. 02:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah and you might be able to pass me in edits but in acheivment rankings it is unlikely. Even if you doubled your points you'd still be 20 points below me :3. You'll have to stick with number 2! 02:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ? 16:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) dude its from buu saga i have to didn't you get my message? 16:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) DUDE! did you even get the message stop making the pictures pictures that dont make any freaking sense! That Goku isint from tfs. And you're deleting the templates too! 16:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ya but you know about TFS dont you? The pics shouldn't be from DBZ or they can but only from saiyan and namek and ginyu sagas. And dont say like saiyan saga instead say season 1 and 2 cause thats what they do in tfs 16:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) you mean burter right? 16:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) made burter. k 17:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ? 17:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) oh 17:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) hi dude 22:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) if you are still here i can chat. 23:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about making you admin even before you asked you know. Well first, your new to wikia, second you may have a lot of edits but they're probably not good quality. So pretty much no. 21:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Dude your edits make it seem like DBZ rather than DBZA. You always say like saiyan saga instead of season 1. O_O. Thats not the main thing though. The main thing is that you're fairly new to wikia. 22:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) sure, well when i start the contest you can enter, And thats when you can prove you don't need to be expirienced. And for the saiyan saga thing, well you can't call it saiyan saga because in TFS its season one. See, The saiyan saga for dbz is season 1 for dbza. The namek, ginyu, and frieza sagas will probably be season 2.(They haven't dont the freeza saga yet.) 22:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello I know you never left a comment on my page but when I went to respond to something Gohan23 said to me, your comment cross-fired mine and I wasn't able to comment. Then I saw that you were talking about my comment and you didn't leave your signature so I didn't know who you were, thus leaving me the only option being to comment on Gohan23's page. I'm just saying you should leave your signature so that people can respond on YOUR page... SuperKamiGuru 22:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) This one of course! But I havent started it yet. 23:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Apparently you did it today. But you don't need to be sorry! I'm just telling you WHY I commented on Gohan23's page instead of your's! :) SuperKamiGuru 23:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) i x10 aio ken its me Black and white 8074 21:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) sorry for the grammar spell check k 17:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC)